The Sixth Gordon Conference on Pulmonary Biology is scheduled to occur from July 23-27 in Plymouth, NH. This conference has covered a variety of Pulmonary Biology topics such as pulmonary secretion and lung response to injury with great success in the past. The topic for the 1984 conference is cell-cell interactions in the lung. This theme is of great current interest in both lung and general cell biology and was the overwhelming choice of the attendees at the 1982 conference. The conference in 1984 will revolve around five general topics: cell derived chemotactic factors; cellular modulation of fibroblast function; endothelial cell-cell interactions; extracellular matrix modulation of cell function; and cell-epithelial interactions. These topics will relate to the themes of inflammation, fibrosis, endothelial injury, and growth and development. In addition, three state of the art lectures on chemotaxis, cell recognition and adhesion, and cell receptors are planned. The Gordon Conference format of maximum discussion time with outstanding speakers in an interactive environment will be followed.